Uzumaki Clan's Dark Secret
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan was known for their mastery of Fuinjutsu, longevity, and red hair. The secret to their power? An ancient seal, dating back thousands of years ago, a dark seal use in dueling and then taking the loser's soul, used by faithful followers of the Great Leviathan. Now, Naruto Uzumaki have inherited this power, the Seal of Orichalcos. (AN: Oneshot, up for adoption)


**AN: Just a quick note, this just a one shot, a quick and short one at that, I got this idea why watching Yugioh Waking the Dragons Arc, I might add a few chapters, maybe one or two, I'm setting this up for adoption and let others take this. If you're going to adopt this story, message me.**

 **Seal of Orichalcos**

"Face it, Naruto, you can't beat me." Neji stood triumph while his Byakugan is gazing down on the winded opponent. "Fate has already decided that I'm the victor of this fight, you stand no chance."

Naruto was panting, tired of fighting this Hyuga jerk, he threw everything he had in hopes of defeating Neji and avenging Hinata. But then he realizes he did not use one particular jutsu yet, he shudders a bit when he thought of it. Standing straight he addresses his arrogant opponent. "You're tough, but I'm not done yet."

"Still in denial? When are you going to realize that you can't beat me? You used everything you have in your disposal and all failed." He smirks.

"Not everything, I have one more technique that everyone hasn't seen yet." At this his fists shakes which Neji notice. "And quite frankly, I was hoping that I didn't have to resort to this kind of power, but you pushed me to the point that I no longer fear it."

While the younger generations didn't know what power is he talking about, the older generations did and fears the power of the Nine Tail Fox. Some of the higher officials of Konoha have ordered a group of shinobis who specializes in sealing at the ready in case Naruto lost control.

"Whatever it is, it can't help you. You can't overcome the Byakugan and Juken." But he and the others are about to be surprise by what Naruto said next.

"You don't know what this is, Neji. This power is ancient; it's much stronger, and much sinister than the Kyubi." The audience was surprise and wonders what he means by it, stronger than the Kyubi? They get their answer when Naruto performs a few hand seals and shouted. "I now call on this ancient power, the legacy of the Great Leviathan, Seal of Orichalcos!"

A green circle with strange runes appears beneath Naruto's feet, and then it expanded spreading and covering the arena, the Jonin referee Genma Shiranui who senses something bad quickly jumps away and attached himself to a wall, the audience saw that circle then draws a unique symbol on the field. Neji stood and watches this, with his Byakugan he saw that the seal is radiating this dark chakra and engulfed Naruto like a flame to a pyre.

With his eyes closed Naruto feels the power of the seal going in him, strengthening him, empowering him, make him feel invulnerable. He opens his eyes and watches his opponent, this is when Neji notices that Naruto's left eye is no longer blue, it's golden, and then the blond genin smiled wickedly that send a wave of evil energy causing Neji to instictly take a defensive stance.

* * *

The audience too felt this sinister power. "Woah. You guys feel that?" Choji stops eating his potato chips as he felt like he lost his appetite.

"You mean the sudden drop of temperature despite a sunny day and the creepy evil vibes in the air, yes I do." Ino stared wide eye at the knuckleheaded genin with surprise.

"This is intense; I've never seen Naruto used this technique before." Sakura said as observes her teammate on the arena.

* * *

"Seal of Orichalcos? Temari, have you heard of this?" Kankuro asks his sister.

"Never heard of it, this is just creepy, this aura feels almost like the one tail- but darker." She shivers a bit, she then notices her little brother who is wide eye and staring at the blond genin with shock. "Gaara, are you alright?"

The red head didn't answer, but he said. "... Mother- is afraid." this surprises his siblings as they look at him. "She's telling me to stay away from him, saying that he's dangerous."

Temari and Kankuro stared in disbelief; Gaara is scared of this guy? They stare back to that Uzumaki kid and observe him carefully, waiting to see what he's going to do.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen is in shock, he never thought that Naruto would use this seal, the seal that gave the Uzumaki clan their power, their longevity, and the main reason for its destruction. _"Naruto, please be careful, I hope that you can overcome the seal's corrupting influence."_

* * *

Back in the arena, Neji examines this new development in the fight, he admits, he didn't expect someone like Naruto to use something like this. "So you add some decorations on the ground, It's still not going to change the fact this fight will end in your defeat."

This answer just made Naruto laugh, but it's not the usual happy laugh during his pranks; this is a dark and evil laugh that sends chill down on everyone's spine when they heard him. "You don't know everything, Hyuga, you don't know what kind of predicament that you got yourself into? Do you know that were playing a game? A game of darkness, one were the winner takes everything, and the loser pays the ultimate price!"

At an instant, Naruto disappears and reappears in front of Neji and proceeds to kneed him in the guts, sending him a few steps away. _"Damn, I should have known, this seal of his is enhancing his strength and speed. I must be careful."_

The Hyuga prodigy prepares himself as Naruto came charging at him, they exchange blows, dodging each other's attacks, finding an opening."Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made four copies of himself and charges at Neji all together, with the seal's power it enhances the clones fighting prowess as well.

Not wanting to be overwhelmed, Neji began spinning and performs the Heavenly Rotation, sending the clones flying dispersing when they crash to the ground, but Naruto avoided it by jumping away. When he stops spinning, Neji take a stance again and smiles. "This seal may improve your power, but it's still useless, no matter how strong you've become you cannot penetrate the Kaiten."

Naruto just laughs and said. "You think I'm scared of your spin dancing? Because it appears that this jutsu is the type you can't use in a drawn out battle, all I have to do force you to keep using it until you've depleted your Chakra." Seeing the frown on Neji's face Naruto grins. "And with this seal I can outlast you in terms of Chakra!"

"Then I'll end this quickly then!" Neji charges at Naruto, intending to seal of his Chakra and knock him out before any damage is done.

"Using clones on you is becoming boring- let's make this exciting shall we?" Naruto performs a few hand seals as Neji halts in his tracks as he prepares to avoid any jutsu that Naruto use. "I now summon: Mirror Knight Calling!" Something just burst from the ground, coming up is what appears to be some kind of giant crystal.

"That's it? I was expecting something intimidating." Neji said.

"Believe me, it will get worst." In the reflection of the crystal four warrior in shining white armor appears and walks out, they get in formation, lining up in front of Naruto with their swords drawn and shields raised, Neji can see himself in the four mirror and felt something is wrong, he sees their Chakra rising and matching the same level as his own, and felt something familiar with these four. "What's the matter? Afraid of your own reflection?!"

The Knights charges towards the Hyuga, but he dodges them all, he's trying to get to Naruto but this warriors just keep getting in the way, frustrated he strikes one of them with Gentle Palm but the Knight block it with his shield, when the palm and glass touched it violently sends Neji flying. "What the-" Neji said with shock as he stood up.

"Have you figured it out yet? These shields have the ability to reflect attacks, like your precious Gentle Fists." Naruto explained, enjoying the look on Neji's face. "Now my Knights, strike him down!"

The four Knights surround him and close in for the kill but Neji isn't backing down. "Let's see if they can reflect this! Rotation!" He spins and releases Chakra creating a protecting barrier that reflects any incoming attacks, which send the Knights crashing to the walls. "It's useless."

"It does seem useless-" Naruto stares at him with an amused smirk and said. "-but now I'm wondering how much Chakra you have left and how many Rotations you can do?"

* * *

Tenten who is watching this was worried since her teammate have forgotten about Naruto's plan and fell right into it. _"Damn, if Neji's not careful he'll end up wasting his Chakra away, making him unable to perform Rotation and became vulnerable to any jutsu that Naruto might have. Neji you better end this quick."_

* * *

Neji coldly stares at Naruto who seems to find this amusing. A Palm strike to the chest, that is his plan once he near to him, and he have to act fast and not let this things stall him. He was about to run when the Knights' helmet begins to crack, it spread and breaks apart, when their faces were revealed Neji, Hyuga memebers, and other people are shocked.

* * *

Hiashi's father stared wide eye at the Knights and mutters. "That's-"

Hanabi said to her father. "Isn't that-"

Hiashi used his Byakugan and without a doubt it is them. "How is this possible?"

Hinata was shock to see who person behind the mask. "M-Mother?"

* * *

Neji couldn't believe it, these are not just any member of the Hyuga clan, these are someone who are closly related to him, his father, mother, aunt, and Hiromi the caretaker who was like a mother to him when he was orphaned until her death during a mission. When he used his Byakugan it only confirms that they're not imposters.

"Recognize them? With your reaction, that's a yes." Naruto said. "Since you know them and I don't would you care to introduce them to me? No? Oh well, I'll guess then." He playfully points at one of the Mirror Knights. "Let's see. That would be your father: Hizashi Hyuga; and that is your mother: Hibiki Hyuga; that would be Hinata's mother and your aunt: Hitomi Hyuga; and that's Hiromi, I don't know what her relation with you is but it appears you two are close."

"Drop the illusion now! This is just low of you! Using the face of my family members to try and make me hesitate in attacking them!" Neji shouted out in rage, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he always wanted to see his parents again, but not like this!

Again, Naruto just laugh. "Honestly, I don't know why the Mirror Knight Calling would do that, the only thing I know was that it like to mess with your head, if available it uses the souls of someone close to you, rip them out from the afterlife and place them in these Mirror Knights."

* * *

Orochimaru who is currently disguised as the Fourth Kazekage stares at the boy with interest, this Uzumaki boy is much different than time he fought him. _"This kind of tactics does not fit someone like that boy, in fact, his attitude and personality is much different when he uses the seal, does this Orichalcos have a negative effect on the minds of the user?"_

* * *

"That's just sick! This is not the Naruto I knew." Kiba comments, though he was glad that he lost to Naruto during the preliminaries, otherwise if that fight lasted longer Naruto would definitely use the Seal of Orichalcos.

Hinata agrees with him, something about this seal did something to Naruto, she didn't hate Neji but knew that he doesn't deserve this kind of situation, forced to fight his own parents.

* * *

"Now then, Mirror Knights, strike down your own kin!" He pointed at Neji, commanding them to do as he say, but Hizashi and Hibiki just stood there, shakily raising their swords, doing in their power to resist his command. "What's this? It's seems that the father and mother refuses to follow my orders, of course, they have great love for their only son."

Neji should have attack the Knights or Naruto by now, but stood where he is, watching his parent resisting Naruto's will.

"Such resistance is to be expected- maybe I'll have a better luck with your aunt." He turns to Hitomi and said to her. "Miss Hyuga, do you know that Neji intentionally harms Hinata?" At this the late wife of Hiashi turns to him, her face is devoid of any emotions but Naruto knew that she's shock and angry. "During the preliminaries, the two paired to fight one another, and when the fight starts he charges at Hinata with no hesitation, her struck her down- mercilessly- and not only that his attacks cause some internal problems with her body and-"

Without finishing Hitomi charges at Neji, intending to hurt him like how he hurt her daughter. "Wait! Lady Hitomi-" Neji pleaded but he's interrupted because dodges her attack.

"Don't try to stop this, you've hurt Hinata, and therefore you should be prepared to receive a mother's wrath!"

Hitomi face is completely neutral. but she's showing her anger by attacking Neji, her strikes are fast and viscious, her nephew narrowly avoids them all, suffering small cuts. Neji doesn't want to fight her, but even if he did the shield she's carrying will only reflect any of his attacks.

Seeing that she's about to be stab Neji jumps high and over her aunt, after landing he rushes towards Naruto, but at that moment his father just stood in his way, protecting Naruto from him. Neji slows down and came to a halt at front of Hizashi, he's about to use the Gentle Fist but stops, he can't do it, he can't strike down his own father.

"Well? Are you going to attack? Or stand there?" Naruto said impatiently, seeing that he's doing anything he decide to do something about. "Guess I'll make a move then, and I know just the right minion to make you fight, I summon Orichalcos Malevolence!" Erupting from the ground is demonic looking creature, one that appears to made out of lava. "Now, do your worst."

"W-W-What's h-happening to me." Neji felt like his body is possessed, getting in his fighting stance which he tries to stop himself.

"This is Malevolence's abilities; it can make you fight- whether you like it not." Neji charges forward to his father who have his sword raised.

Before a gruesome scene could happen Neji shouted out. "I surrender!" And just like that, he stops and can control himself again.

Naruto laugh, the referee announces the winner, Hizashi dropped the shield and sword and went to hold his son, but frozed as he and the other Knights vanishes from sight, their souls returning to the afterlife since the fight is over. "You believe that your so called "Fate" will lead you to victory, but I prove that your "Fate" is nothing but a joke."

The audience then notice that the seal isn't fading, instead it's shrinking. What Naruto said next will haunt them for a long time. "Let me cheer you up, I will spare you the shame of this humiliating defeat... by imprisoning your soul inside a card!"

At this point the Seal of Orichalcos shrinks and closes in on Neji, Hinata cried out from the seats but it was too late as Neji's soul left his body, it float in the air for a moment then fly straigth into the card that Naruto's holding.

The whole audience were silent, they just witness a shinobi got his soul forcibly stripped from his body, though they don't know what's Naruto going to with a soul until he break the silence. "Fortunately for you and the rest of the world, the creator of the Seal have long been destroyed, without the Great Leviathan, taking your soul is meaningless... So here, you can have it back."

Once he received his soul Neji jolt up with life and gasps for air, Genma went in to check on him as Naruto went to the exit. After calling the medic he looks at the leaving Uzumaki. _"Man, what that kid just did, that was rather brutal."_

 **Chapter End**


End file.
